Let me tell you
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: So this is sorta spinoff of another story of mine called 10 reasons why I... It's basically Jinx telling Kid about her past. Sorry If I missed something!


**Hey! New story time! Ok so I have 2 stories planned, that are spinoffs of another story I did called "10 reasons why I..." So I will upload them probably around the same time so if you are reading this one, the other is most likely up. ^_^ On to the story!**

I sat nervously in a chair at Wally's apartment. I rubbed my hands together and waited for him to come back from the kitchen. "Your hot chocolate ma'am." I heard a voice to my left say. I looked up at the red headed speedster and grabbed the warm cup. I slowly sipped it as he sat down on a chair on the opposite side of me. We sat in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes. My nerves kept building until I thought I was going to be sick. Finally, Wally set his cup down on the table in front of us and looked up at me. Yup. Going to throw up now. "So. Why did you want to talk to me? Or did you just want to talk to me to hear my voice?" he says, smirking. I glare at him, then set my cup down. I cross my legs and look up at him again. "Well... I've been thinking... A couple months ago when you told me... your past and all that.. I felt bad when I just sorta left without telling you mine.." I say looking at my hands that were entwined together very hardly. "Jinx... I know enough to know you had a very bad childhood. You... You don't need to tell me anything." He say. I look up and see his eyes have softened. I struggled, then sigh. "No... I-I want to. I need to or I will feel." I shudder "Guilty." I wait for a couple seconds, waiting for him to say something about me turning good, but just silence. "Well... alright... But if you want to stop you can... K?" he says. I nod my head, and start my story.

16 years ago, a small baby girl was born. She was instantly shunned by everyone who was supposed to love you. She had grey skin, and unnaturally natural pink hair. As well as really pink cat eyes. And she seemed to make bad things happen to anyone who came near her. Lucky Diaz. A very wrong name for her. She was born as an only child. With a mom and a dad. Or so they were supposed to be. They were convinced she had a devil within her. So, before she was even one, they were beating her. Trying to get the devil out of her. Finally, at the age of 4, Lucky ran away. Even at that young age, she knew of her bad luck and her powers. She gave herself a more suitable name, Jinx, and took to the streets. She was in the streets stealing until she was 6, when a kids home took her in. But they beat her to. For the same reason as her parents. To try and get the bad out of her. That's when she discovers the full force of her powers. She get out of the home at 7 1/2 and is on the streets again.

When she turned 9 another home took her in. They where better to her. And for once she seemed to be happy. Until Brother Hixson came along. He convinced all the leaders that I was there to kill them and the children, and they needed to stop her. They called her horrid names. Beat her. Locked her in a cage for days at a time. Anything. Then, after 2 years, she broke out and ran to the streets again. She thieved for a year.

Then, at the age of 12, things changed. She was in an alleyway, when a man grabbed her. He started to take of her clothes, when suddenly the man was on the ground. She looked up to see an older man with white hair, and in very long robes. "W-who are you?" she asked. He bent down and picked her up to her feet. "My name is Brother Blood. I have been watching you for a while, Jinx." He says in a calm voice. "Why? I'm bad luck. You will beat me and hate me just like everyone else." She says in a quiet voice. He puts a cold hand on her shoulder. "No my dear girl. You see, I have a very special school. A school for special people with special abilities. Such as yourself." He says. She looks up at him, and for the first time in many years, she smiled.

A couple years later, Jinx is now 15 years old. She had been training for years, and meanwhile made some acquaintances. Gizmo, a techy midget. And Mammoth, a Giant boulder of a man. They were recruited by a name by the name of Slade to take down a group of hero's called the teen titans.

Wally spit out the hot chocolate he was drinking, soaking Me. I glared at him and wiped off my face. "Was that really necessary?" I asked. "Yes it was. You were recruited by Slade! Like... The really evil guy who makes Robin act like a complete psycho?" he say, eyes widened. I roll my eyes and smile slightly. "Yes. The really evil guy. Can I continue?" "Yes please go on."

*sigh*

Jinx and her small group invaded the Titans tower and stayed there for a while. At least until the Teen Titans beat them. She was very mad about that, and swore to get revenge. Months past and the group gained people and lost people. Then, one day, a new kid came to the school. A was a tall black guy by the name of Victor Stone, who could turn into a moving stone.("Wait, Victor Stone? Isn't that..." "Wally I am trying to tell my story!" "Sorry!")At first, Jinx didn't really trust him, but soon she invited him to be apart of the team, and she had her first crush. But... he broke her heart in 2. In 4. In 10. And she found out he was a teen titan. She vowed never to fall for someone again.

Many trials later, the BrotherHood of Evil had started to come into play, and more than anything Jinx wanted to be one of them. She wanted the respect she never got as a child. Her and her group went to a museum to do some late night robbing. Her group had grown some people since she was recruited by Slade. She still had Mammoth and Gizmo, but there were a few others. There was Kyd Wykkyd, a goth mute. Billy Numerous, a multiplying hillbilly. And See-More, a young Cyclops. Since the Teen Titans had left to fight the BrotherHood, and Titans East were called back to Steel City, they expected to be able to pull of a robbery easily. But they were interrupted by a certain redhead speedster, and her life changed forever...

"Awwwwww I knew I changed your life!" Wally said, smiling. I roll my eyes and put my now finished cup of hot chocolate down on the table. "Well... now you know." I say, laying back and crossing my arms. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms around me. My eyes widen and I look up. "Jinxie... Thank you for telling me... You didn't have to... But i'm glad you did." He says. I felt all the heat in my body go to my face. After a couple minutes, I finally relaxed, and hugged him back. We sat there for a couple seconds.

"Wally?" "Yeah?" "Why did you convert me?" I say. Wally leans back and looks me in the eyes. He tilts his head sideways and smirks. "Wha-" I start, when he captures my lips in a kiss. My eyes widen again, and I can't think any more. He pulls back and puts his forehead on mine. "Can YOU guess why, Jinxie?" he whispers. I open my eyes and look at him. I close my eyes again, struggle closer. "I think I can see why." I whisper back.

**Yay! Done! And its like almost 12! The things I do for you guys! JK I love you guys. Anyways I will put up the next story up after I type it up. I have everything thought up, so It will probably only take me a half an hour or so.**

**Question: Do you have a crush on someone?**

**I do. Oh and trust me this boy I like kills me. I use to never wear makeup, then I met this boy and I started wearing makeup. I hate how this boy makes me feel, and I hate that he makes me do things even without even doing anything. Grrrrrrrrr... *Sigh* Ok guess I'll go. Byeeeeee! **


End file.
